Tales of King Kíli
by ImagingThings
Summary: Collection of one-shots and drabbles set in my 'King Beneath the Mountain' AU. Information to be found with each story. It's listed as 'complete' because each individual chapter, in most cases, can stand alone.
1. Protecting the Children

**Summary: **Kíli learns that sometimes he must protect the children from dangers within Erebor

**Genre: **Drama, friendship

**Rating: **K+

**Characters: **Kíli, Thadúr (OC - son of Bombur), Dáin

* * *

><p>CRASH!<p>

"Watch where you are going you worthless brat!"

Kíli stopped in his tracks before quickly turning to race in the direction of the sounds, speeding up when he heard a sound that was awfully like that of someone wearing heavy boots furiously kicking something, or someone. What he saw when he arrived nearly made his blood boil; one of the dwarves of the Iron Hills was shouting at young Thadúr and would without doubt have continued kicking the boy if it hadn't been because Hnór was standing in front of her youngest son, shielding him.

"Ah, Your Majesty. Tell this woman to leave."

At first Kíli could not believe his own ears. Was this worthless excuse of a dwarf really ordering him – his king – to tell a mother to let her son be kicked for no good reason? Then he smiled slyly.

"Very well. Hnór, take Thadúr and leave. I'll deal with this. Besides; those wounds needs to be cleaned."

Nodding Hnór picked up Thadúr and quickly left with her still shaking and sobbing son.

"What are you doing? That brat toppled me over, he deserves to be punished!"

"It never occurred to you that maybe it was an accident?" Kíli asked coldly, and before the other dwarf had any chance to say anything he continued; "You would not be the first person Thadúr has accidentally toppled over, he has grown rather uncoordinated as of late, frequently running into walls and, yes, other people, including Dain. He is not doing it on purpose."

"Why are you taking that working class brat's side?"

"That boy is the son of one of the members of my uncle's company. He and his siblings were born in the same village as my brother and I, and our families have been friends for as long as I can remember. Besides; those children have already faced the horrors of an orc attack, Erebor is supposed to be a place where they can feel safe, not a place where they have to worry about accidentally toppling people over."

Without waiting for a reply, Kíli turned and went to search for Thadúr, leaving the still angry, but for now completely silenced, dwarf behind. He found the boy exactly where he had expected; in the toyshop where Hadúr was eagerly showing his younger brother the lifelike replica of Smaug, the three toymakers had been working on for some time. Thadúr's eyes went wide when Hadúr pressed a small lever and a flurry of red and orange fabrics shot out of the replica dragon's mouth. However, when he saw Kíli his expression turned serious.

"Is he mad at me?" Thadúr asked; his voice almost too quiet to be heard.

"It doesn't matter if he is. I told him I won't tolerate anybody kicking a child for accidentally toppling someone over. Still, this toppling people over can't continue."

"I can't help it. It's like my legs are a lot faster than my head, so I don't realise I have to turn before it's too late."

"I know. That's why I'm going to teach you how to control your movements. Your lessons start tomorrow."

The next day, as soon as Kíli was done with the council meeting of the day he went to fetch Thadúr and together they walked down to the training area.

"What is it I have to do?" Thadúr asked while they walked.

"You'll see."

As soon as they entered, Thadúr's eyes went – almost – as wide as they had the previous day when he had seen the dragon figure; taking up the entire floor was a great maze-like structure.

"Now you just have to run through as fast as you can, without running into the walls."

Nodding eagerly, the boy went over to the entrance of the maze, started running and…

CRASH!

Maze and dwarf-boy flew all over the place.

Smiling Kíli went over to Thadúr, pulled him on his feet and together they rebuild the maze.

"Try again."

Over and over, Thadúr repeated the task, sometimes making it a little further into the maze before crashing into a wall. Until, finally, he was able to make it all the way through without any crashing.

"Did you see, Kíli? I did it!"

"I saw. Now I think it's time we stop for today."

"But it's so much fun."

Kíli couldn't help but laughing a little; the boy was covered in cuts and bruises still it was clear that he had been enjoying the day very much.

"It's only for today we're stopping, we'll continue tomorrow; your training is far from done. Besides; I'm starving."

"Me too. I'll get there first!"

Laughing the boy shot out of the room and Kíli quickly gave chase. He was impressed by how quick the boy was, and how much his coordination had improved from just one training session; several times Thadúr came close to crashing into a wall but managed to turn at the last moment. It was only right before they reached the Dining Hall that Kíli caught up, and laughing and panting the pair went inside, only to stumble upon a very disheartening scene: a group of dwarves – lead by the one whom Thadúr had accidentally toppled over the previous day – were speaking loudly to Dáin.

"Lord Dáin. The cook's youngest son is the most disrespectful little brat you can imagine. He toppled me over, I – and my friends here – demand he is banished from the mountain."

"Young Thadúr, disrespectful? No, I have a hard time believing that. Sure, he's had some coordination issues lately, but he always apologise whenever he accidentally runs into someone."

"He did not apologise to me."

"Because you started shouting at him, and kicking him, before he had any chance to do so." Hnór said angrily.

"Stay out of this, woman."

"No. I will not stay out of anything that involves my son being spoken about as if he was nothing."

"Nor should you." Kíli said, stepping forward together with Thadúr, turning to the other dwarf he continued; "I suppose I didn't make myself clear yesterday. I'll protect these children from any harm, whether it's orcs or bigoted fellow dwarves. If you don't like the way things are being run around here, then you are welcome to leave and return to the Iron Hills."

"Are you banishing us?"

"No, it's your own choice; leave or accept that I don't punish children from being slightly uncoordinated."

"But…"

"No 'buts'. This talk is over."

For a few moments they group stood glowering at Kíli but when they realised that there was no way they could change his mind they quickly left, grumbling among themselves.

"Wow. What's their problem?" Kíli asked as he sat down to eat together with Thadúr.

"I'm afraid you are their problem." Dáin replied, sitting down as well. "They can't seem to accept that you only put a limited focus on whether or not someone is from the line of Durin. But how do you feel about all this, young Thadúr?"

"Grmmphph, graphck."

"Try again, without you mouth stuffed with food."

"I don't wanna cause trouble. But it's fun training with Kíli. I've already been able to get through his maze without hitting the walls."

"You have?" That was Frár, sitting down on the other side of Thadúr, "But walls don't move, do they?"

"No… what has that got to do with anything?"

"It's easily enough to avoid running into walls. What you need to learn is how to stop, or change your direction, when someone suddenly walks out in front of you. If you'll let me, I'd like to help you with your training."

"Sounds great!" Thadúr said excitedly, before he got up and quickly darted out of the room.

Kíli looked after him and remembered he promise he had made to himself while travelling from Ered Luin with the first group of exiles; he would give up all the gold in Erebor before he would let any harm come to those children.


	2. On The Other Side

**Summary: **Those who have died Watch what happen during the Battle of Five Armies

**Genre: **Family, Hurt/Comfort

**Rating: **K+

**Characters: **Thorin, Frerin, Fíli, Thrain

* * *

><p>Total darkness surrounded him. At first Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Beneath the Mountain, was confused as to how he had ended up where he was but then he remembered; he had been felled by an orc-spear, the last thing he had seen had been the horrified looks in the eyes of his two young nephews. From a distance away, he could hear voices and when he turned his head in their direction he could see a faint light, he stood and slowly walked towards it. What he saw nearly took his breath away – or would have if he were not already dead – for gathered around a strange contraption was all of his dear ones whom he had long ago lost. There was his grandfather, no longer affected by the Dragon Sickness, there was his father, and there – looking like the proud dwarf warrior he had never had the chance to be while alive – was Frerin, dear baby brother Frerin, who upon seeing his beloved older brother gave a yelp of joy and ran over to throw his arms around Thorin.<p>

"I've missed you." Frerin mumbled into Thorin's shoulder.

"And I've missed you." Thorin whispered in return. "I've missed all of you so much." Looking over Frerin's shoulder, he looked at Thror and Thrain who both smiled at the sight of the two brothers who had finally been reunited. However, a despaired cry quickly turned everyone's attention back to the contraption.

"NO!" Gnér, the father of Fíli and Kíli, yelled horrified. "NO! NO! NO!"

Looking into the contraption Thorin saw, as if from very far above, the battlefield outside Erebor; he saw his own dead body – a very strange experience – and there, to his horror, he saw Kíli lying pale-faced on the ground while a short distance away Fíli was fighting; caught up in a kind of frenzy. He fought bravely, the oldest son of Gnér and Dis, but even for a warrior as strong and skilled as he was against an entire horde of orcs he stood no chance. Far too soon, he was felled by a giant orc-sword and, with his last strength; he crawled over to lie down next to his dear baby brother.

Almost in the same instance as Fíli had drawn his last breath down on the battlefield the sound of a pair of boots was heard approaching the chamber, and shortly after he entered, strong, golden, and proud, no longer covered in the signs of battle.

"Welcome, my son." Gnér said, walking over to embrace his – still shaking – elder son.

"Has Kíli…?" Fíli whispered.

"No." Gnér replied, and then hope suddenly appeared in his eyes. "Everyone else always arrive as soon as they're killed, if Kíli hasn't arrived yet, then…"

"He may yet live." Thorin whispered, and now he too dared hope that Kíli, reckless brave Kíli, would survive this. Survive and take up the crown that was now rightfully his, the crown Thorin knew he wear with honour.

Once again, everyone turned their attention to the contraption and looked on as the tide of battle was turned and the orc army defeated.

"What is this thing?" Fíli asked.

"We're not entirely sure." Frerin replied, "But it allows us to see what happens to our kin who still lives. Not all the time, mind you."

"I see." Fíli said, the twinkle returning to his eyes, "We wouldn't want to spy anyone on the loo."

Despite the seriousness of the situation the room soon echoing with the roaring laughter of the group.

"Look!" Thrain yelled, getting the attention of everyone back to the scene playing out down in the world of the living; some of the men of Laketown found the bodies of Thorin, Fíli and Kíli lying on the battlefield. The bodies of Thorin and Fíli were placed on shields and carried away – for men for each dwarf to show the prober respect – but when the men were about to show Kíli the same respect one of them suddenly yelled something. Unfortunately, for those watching they could only see what happened, not hear what was being said.

"Curse this!" Gnér muttered angrily, "I want to hear what they're saying!"

Everyone starred at the image below as the men of Laketown yelled something to each other before placing Kíli on a shield and then, rather than carry him away at a respectfully slow pace, sped as fast as they could towards the mountain.

When Dwalin saw them arrive like that, showing no respect for neither Kíli, nor Thorin and Fíli, he shouted angrily at them, with murder in his eyes. However, a quick shout in reply from one of the men carrying Kíli made his expression turn into one of hope.

Someone fetched Óin and while Thorin and Fíli were placed upon their place of honour to await their funerals, Kíli was brought to bed and the elderly dwarf spent a long time – how long those watching did not know – helping the young stubborn dwarf cling to life. Finally, he stepped outside the little room to where the rest of the Company had taken up guard. As soon as they saw him, everyone jumped up and looked at him eagerly nobody spoke, there was no need, understanding the silent question much better than he would have understood a spoken one, Óin simply smiled and nodded.

"He'll live." Fíli whispered the relief clear in his voice. "I'll miss him and I suppose he'll miss me too but… he lives!"

"You suppose he'll miss you?" Frerin asked with amusement in his voice. "Let me tell you something, Fíli; I've been keeping an eye on you two for as much as I could ever since you were born, and Kíli has always worshipped the ground you walked on. I should know, being a younger brother myself." He beamed up at Thorin who smiled proudly in return.

"You think he'll manage?" Fíli asked after a while "As king?"

"I think he'll do just fine." Thorin replied. "In fact; I think he might be a better king than I could ever be."

"I'm glad you have faith in him but are we talking about the same Kíli? The Kíli who thought it would be a brilliant idea to 'borrow' Dwalin's great axe so he could use it as a 'pony'."

"Dragging the heave axe-head after him so a deep trench was made in the ground." Thorin added, smiling at the memory. "Yes, Fíli, I'm talking about exactly the same Kíli. Sure, sometimes he might be a bit reckless but he never knowingly does anything to hurt people, and I know that he would always put his people before gold and jewels."

It was true, Fíli thought to himself, while Kíli was fascinated by gold and jewels, of course he would be, he was a dwarf, he never placed it above people. One time he had even allowed little Mín to keep his favourite hair-clip simply because the girl – who had yanked in out of his hair quite painfully – would not stop crying when her parents had tried to take it from her.

"I'm proud of you, baby brother. " Fíli whispered, looking into the contraption at the pale form of his younger brother who was sleeping peacefully in the bed. There would be much sorrow and many trials for Kíli, but he was alive, and he would lead their people as the king he rightfully was.


	3. Compassion

**Summary: **Thranduil's thoughts about the young king of Erebor

**Genre: **Fantasy

**Rating: **K+

**Characters: **Thranduil

* * *

><p>He knew very well that many people thought he was cold and unfeeling, caring only little for his own people and not at all for others. It was true that he had sought only to preserve his own small kingdom with no care of how other people fared. Yet when he saw the young king, or rather king-to-be, his face etched with grief, walking next to his elderly advisor, Thranduil, king of the Woodland Realm, was moved with a compassion he had not felt for anyone, least of all a dwarf, for a very long time. Yet Thranduil also knew that he could not express any sort of pity towards the soon-to-be king of Erebor, though he was only a boy who had had kingship thrust upon him too early and unexpected he was still of Durin's folk, nephew of Thorin Oakenshield and great-grandson of Thror, he would accept no pity.<p>

Thranduil was impressed but not surprised by how well the young king of Erebor managed the rebuilding of his kingdom; he had seen how determined dwarves could work if they set their mind to a task. However, the elves of Mirkwood did not deal much with the dwarves of Erebor so it was only by chance that Thranduil heard about the dwarf king's decision to go to the east to fetch the first group of exiles. Knowing how much trouble the dwarves had faced during their journey towards Erebor and out of a desire both the help them, and to protect his own kingdom, the elf king sent his son to guide the small dwarf party through the treacherous woods.

Several weeks later Legolas returned and to Thranduil's surprise, he brought a message of thanks from the king of Erebor.

"I understand now what you meant about not feeling pity for him." Legolas added thoughtfully after a while. "He is young – barely more than a boy – and still clearly saddened by the loss of his uncle and older brother, but I never feel sorry for him, simply for his loss. Besides; pity will not bring his family back, nor will it let him know how great a king he already is."

Thranduil smiled, knowing that his son was right. Though he had not dealt with the king of Erebor himself, he had heard only positive things about him, for example, how readily he had given Bard the Bowman his well-earned payment for killing the dragon. Something Thranduil knew Thorin Oakenshield would never have done. The dwarf-king seemed determined to prove himself worthy as king, and Thranduil knew that he – strange as it might sound – would have to help him in doing so. Help him by letting him know that he would always feel compassion towards him for his loss, but at the same time threat him not as a child who needed to be comforted, but as an equal; another king.


End file.
